


Dust In The Wind

by TinyMercy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), F/M, May be slow moving, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyMercy/pseuds/TinyMercy
Summary: Not good with summaries but I'll try to put one soon.





	1. Chapter 1

The flames poured out through the shattered windows of the two-story building, Smoke filled the night sky and dust blew away with the wind. It would seem the terrorist group, Monster-hating bastards, Had finally reached your home and business, And because of them your tiny family was gone. Why them? Why attack bitties? Because they were to afraid to attack someone their own size, Any normal monster could've fought back, Taught them a lesson, Lived to see another day.

Dropping to your knees on the sidewalk _'WHY! Why them!?'_ Tears of anguish poured down your cheeks as you stared at the flames, Even from across the street you could feel the heat coming in waves toward you. You had only gone to the store, It was in walking distance, The bags had been long forgotten down the road.

There were people around, Monsters and humans alike,Some shared your look of horror, Even shedding tears of their own while others seemed indifferent at the sight _'They would care if it had been humans inside'_ Using your sleeve to wipe some tears away, Most of them knew you ran a 'half-way' type house for bitties who had a tough time finding a family for various reasons.

Someone had called the fire department, You could hear the siren in the distance, And you were grateful to whoever had. You let hope blossom for a moment, Maybe some had survived? Had gotten out? You knew some would have put up a fight to do so, It was just instinct to them.

As the firetruck arrived someone had sat next to you,A fuzzy paw was placed on your shoulder “I'm so sorry Hun..” Looking up you saw the watery eyes of a bunny monster,Her name was Olivia, She ran a small book store down the road “I know how much they meant to you..” The sadness you felt was bubbling up inside,Twisting into angry at the person who did this “They were everything to me Olivia” Placing your hand over hers “Like my own little family..” Until they found one of their own.

“With hope the police will be able to stop this soon..Bring those criminals to justice” Olivia spoke softly, Justice?..You didn't want justice, That just meant prison _'That would just be like a time-out for them..'_ No that wouldn't be fair, Not at all, You wanted revenge! You wanted them to suffer like your bitties did!.

A firefighter had walked over “Ma'am, We think it started on the first floor..In what looked like a playroom” You could feel your jaw tighten painfully “All we found were some charred toys...I'm sorry” Something in your chest was hurting “N-nothing else?...Nothing small calling for help?..” With the look he gave you he must have understood what you were asking about “No ma'am I'm afraid not..” ...Could anyone else hear that cracking sound?...You heard Olivia let out a watery sob before she pulled you into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm trying to think of a better name. Also I'm sorry about this chapter...I love bitties I swear <3 Feel free to leave a comment if you want.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a little over a month since that horrible night. Olivia had been kind enough, No surprise there, to let you stay with her until you could find a place of your own. She even gave you a job in the book store _'Well...She just pushed me behind the cash-register really...And started paying me'_. You glanced over to see her staring down at her tablet _'She must be ordering new books'_ Her eyes only held that glint in them when she found a new author she liked.

Remembering how she acted that night made you touch the middle of your chest gently. She had offered you her guest room immediately after the firemen had left, Treating you like something fragile, Like you would shatter at even the slightest of sounds _'Guess she had a good reason to act that way..'_ You had known about souls,Had to when working with bitties, But being shown your own and seeing just how many cracks it had _'How weak it looked..'_..It was honestly terrifying.

Hearing the bell chime above the door brought you out of your thoughts “Hello,Looking for any book in particular?” The man who had entered the store made you feel uncomfortable as he stared down at you “Nah...Just checking the place out,Seeing whats here” His smile was obviously fake “Well sir we're about to go on break so you could come back later? Maybe when you have a title or author in mind?” You wanted this man gone.

“Yeah..I'll do that..” His smile had vanished as Olivia came from behind a shelf “Hey! What do you think about manga?...Oh hello sir! Do you need any help?” She was, As always, Being her bubbly self to others. Moving from behind the counter you walked to the door and held it open “Nope, He was just leaving Olivia” He gave Olivia an odd look, One that made you tense up, Before leaving the store.

You watched him until he was out of sight “So you never answered me?” Turning you raised an eyebrow “About the mangaaaa!” You couldn't help but laugh at how she bounced in place while shaking her tablet toward you “Sounds like a good idea” You were guessing she just wanted to order them mostly for herself.

Above the bookstore was Olivia's apartment, It was a little to quite without her here. Earlier that evening Olivia had gone out to spend the night with her cousin, They owned an Inn, To help them with a birthday party tomorrow. The loneliness was getting to you _'Could always read a book?'_ There were no shortage of those around here, Practically leaping off the couch you made your way downstairs.

Pausing on the last step _'What was that?...'_ You could hear whispering from behind the door that separated the apartment from the store. Cracking the door open gently _'I knew it..'_ Your eyes widened as you saw the man from earlier standing in the shop.

You had made your way back upstairs and stood in the kitchen _'What can I do?..'_ You could call the police obviously...Then again when had they actual helped anyone lately? They had never caught anyone. You flinched at hearing a shelf being knocked over downstairs, He was wrecking Olivia's store! How much damage would he cause? Did he plan on hurting Olivia?...You were suddenly very happy to be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bitties will come soon >_>...Sooo how is everyone doing? I'm feeling violent Haaa  
> Also very sleepy xD


	3. Chapter 3

Standing at the top of the staircase, The light from the living-room shining behind you _'Maybe I can just scare him away?..'_ Even if you could, Somehow, Scare him away, There was no way of knowing if he would come back. You were conflicted on what to do now, He could just be some asshole that gets a kick out of destroying peoples property _'Or..'_ That tiny voice in the back of your mind spoke up _'He could be apart of the terrorist group..'_ This was true, And if he was..That meant he was partially to blame..That thought urged you forward.

Gently going down the stairs you couldn't help but wonder, How had he gotten in? You hadn't heard the shattering of the front window or the front door being forced opened, Maybe he had picked the lock? He couldn't have though, The chain-lock on the inside would've stopped him. Reaching the last step you cracked the door open slowly, Enough to peek out, You could see him tearing pages out of a book in the corner, And you could just barely see the chain-lock on the door from this angle _'It doesn't look tampered with.._ That just confused you more.

You were oblivious to the tiny pair of eye-lights watching your every move with slight amusement as you gently pushed the door open enough to slide out.

Crouching down you moved quickly but quietly to hide behind the counter, Taking a deep breath, Letting it out slowly, You glanced down at the knife tightly held in your hand _'Makes me feel like some character from a crappy horror movie'_ The reflection of your eyes stared back, The fear in them clear _'Hope I'm the lucky survivor at least..'_ The world owed you that much right?.

With a jerk of your leg, A book had landed on it, A short squeak had escaped from you _' Crap he heard me!'_. The sound of books being tossed had stopped, You could hear him walking toward your hiding spot “You finally get crushed? Some tool you things make, Die to damn easy” What was he talking about? You held your breath as a second, Smaller but rougher, Voice spoke “Like I'd let ya be the one ta dust me asshole”.

He used a bitty to get inside! Even had the nerve to call him a tool! Hearing a loud smack against the counter top you could only assume he had tried to hit the bitty, It made you flinch, Fortunately it would seem he had missed as the bitty taunted him from across the room “I ain't dat easy! Wanna smash me? Could buy me dinner first!” Well his attitude and porting ability narrowed his type down also answered how he let the guy in. “Get over here!” You took this moment, Him running after the bitty, To move behind one of the few shelves still standing, And peeking from the side you could finally see the tiny bitty, An Edgy, Staring back at you. 

The Edgy had been to focused on you to notice the foot coming down on him “NO!” You ran out from your hiding spot, The shout having startled the guy long enough for the Edgy to move. Turning he saw you running toward him “Where the hell did you come from!?” He reached out to grab your arm but caught the blade of the knife instead, He cried out as you pulled it free from him leaving a deep cut in his palm “Ah! You bitch!” He tried again, This time taking a swing at your face, It connected sending you backwards, You may have slipped on a book, hitting the floor , And the knife landed on the floor next to you. With a groan you pushed yourself backwards, Feeling the front on the counter at your back. 

Being held by the hair was painful “A tiny thing like you coming at me with a knife?” He had kicked the knife away “Is the bunny here too?” You let out a whine of pain as he shook your head roughly. He placed his injured hand on the counter top “Wait..wait I know you HA! You're the bitty lady right? Damn shame bout that, Could have used those things for a better cause, Damn things just wouldn't shut up” He chuckled “I got one of those little shits here somewhere..”. 

You dug your finger nails into his hand, Sadly it only made him wince a little “You don't the right to talk about them! You are a horrible human being who doesn't deserve to even breath in the same air as a monster or a Bitty or civil being!” His foul laughing was cut short...By a bitty stabbing a knife through his hand “I think he gets da point eh sweetheart?”. 

“Its not enough!” You forced yourself to stand, His hand was still gripping your hair, “It will never be enough for what they've done!” Shoving him backwards you cause the knife to slice through his hand,half of his injured hand was hanging limply from his wrist. Finally your hair was released. 

The center of your chest began to hurt as you stared down at the man screaming in pain,He had admitted to it, You yanked the knife free from the counter “This will be the last one you hurt..” Your voice sounded dull to your ears, “You fucking crazy bitch! Whatcha gonna do huh!? You ain't gonna do shi-” You couldn't take his voice anymore, The knife through his throat made it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So this took a little bit and in the end I lost some of it anyway! So yeah  
> I'm sorry, My laptop doesn't play nice! So I'm posting what I have now and I'm gonna rewrite the rest of it soon enough  
> BOOM Chapter done Yeaaaaaaa


End file.
